Gagamaru Chougasaki
Summary Gagamaru Chougasaki (蝶ヶ崎 蛾々丸, Chougasaki Gagamaru) is a junior of Class -13, as well as one of its executives. He was the vice-president of Misogi Kumagawa's Student Council. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 8-B '''physically, '''Unknown with Encounter Name: Gagamaru Chougasaki Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human/Minus, High school student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Damage Transferal and Invulnerability (Can push away any and all physical, mental, emotional and spiritual damage he would sustain to someone or something else in his vicinity), Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Due to having an abnormal personality all minus can break the heart of anyone just by meeting them, the effect is so strong that even Medaka Kurokami felt like she was going to pass out from this), Resistance to Power Erasure Attack Potency: Unknown, at least City Block level physically (Easily stomped base Kumagawa), Unknown with Encounter (Depends on the damage that he receives) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, possibly Speed of Light (On par with Kumagawa and Shibuki) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: Unknown, At least City Block level physically, Unknown with Encounter (Will always push away all damage inflicted on him) Stamina: Very high Range: Average human melee range with barehanded, as far as eyes can see with Encounter Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very intelligent. He is the most rational member of Class -13, and has not grown twisted like the other students. Weaknesses: He can be harmed if his old wounds were forced to reopen (Shibuki's Scar Dead allows her to re open old wounds, it was showed that she was able to injure Gagamaru; Although, he may be capable of pushing away those wounds as well) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chougasaki_crushes_Kumagawa's_head.jpg|Crushing Kumagawa's head with a single stomp File:Encounter.png|Power of Encounter Encounter2.png|Pushing away the force of Hinokage's punches... Encounter3.png|To collapse the unfinished building. *'Encounter:' His Minus allows him to push away all damage inflicted on him, including all physical, emotional, and mental damage, elsewhere. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks, he will take no damage from any assault. The location is specified by him and can range from structures to other people. He claims his Minus cannot be rationalized even if there is no opening, Encounter will still push any damage away from him. He can also create a defensive barrier that stops an opponent's attack in its tracks. Hinokage stated that Encounter can even push away Gagamaru's own death. Note: Beware the No-Limit Fallacy. While Encounter has demonstrated no limits or exceptions, except Scar Dead, the strongest and fastest attacks it was demonstrated or reliably stated to work against were City Block level attacks performed at the Speed of Light. It can not be reliably argued that Encounter would work against vastly more powerful attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users